


Trust

by Ellana17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2, F/F, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened regarding the Inhumans and Afterlife, Skye still needs to have a conversation with Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Skye and Simmons have kind of a make up scene in episode 20 when Simmons gives her the doll (that was so cute, by the way) but I feel like they still need to have a really long conversation about all the issues they had this season. I don't know if they'll have time to rebuild the trust between them, especially regarding what happened to Simmons at the end of the episode. Suffice to say, I'm looking forward to season 3.

Skye made her way to the supply closet. After all this time away from the base – from her home, really – she had not complained when May had asked her to help her pack for her journey. Skye would miss her S.O greatly but she was glad May had decided to take a break. She deserved it.

When Skye opened the door and went into the small room, she realized Simmons was already inside, rummaging through the boxes, looking for god only knows what. Simmons froze when she heard the door and turned around slowly.

"Skye," she said with a bright smile. Skye did not believe it for a second. She knew that smile and it was not a genuine one. That was the same one Simmons had given Sitwell just before she used the Night Night Gun on him at the HUB.

Simmons went for the door but Skye stayed still, blocking her way out.

"Alright, what's going on?" Skye asked. She had had the feeling her friend had been avoiding her for the past few days and Simmons' behavior at the moment only confirmed it.

"Nothing's going on," Simmons said in a small voice, not looking at her. "I need to get back to the lab." Simmons tried to go around her but Skye grabbed her arm.

"Simmons," Skye said firmly. "Tell me what's going on, talk to me," she added with a pleading look.

"I–" Simmons finally looked up. She seemed conflicted and Skye's heart plummeted at seeing her friend so unhappy. "I don't know if I can talk to you right now," Simmons said.

Skye frowned. "What? Why?" she exclaimed.

"You lied to me, Skye!" Simmons cried out.

"Lied to you?" Skye was baffled. She though they had solved their issues about Skye's powers. She had thought Simmons' gift meant she had accepted Skye for who she had become. "I was only trying to save my own skin!" she replied. "If you hadn't been so close minded in the first place–"

Simmons let out a disbelieving laugh. "Silly me, it's my fault you lied to us, then?"

"Don't tell me you’ve already forgotten your little routine about people with powers?" Skye asked in dismay. "You wanted to eliminate the threat posed by people like me! You think I'm a threat."

Simmons' eyes got wide. "Skye, you're my friend, I would never hurt you!"

Skye gave her an unimpressed look. "And how am I supposed to know that? Trust goes both ways, you know. I don't know if I can trust you either." Skye snorted. "You’re terrified of me. You even compared me to the Hulk," she recalled.

Simmons glared at her. "You wouldn't have lied to us if you hadn't thought something was wrong too. You even got Fitz to lie for you!"

"Don't bring Fitz into this!" Skye exclaimed. "He was there when I needed him; you're supposed to be my friend, Jemma. Friends stick together no matter what." Skye glared at her. "And don't lecture me about lying when you left us to go undercover without even telling us!" Simmons seemed baffled. "You didn't say anything; you just left without even saying goodbye. I thought you had abandoned us! You left us after what happened to Fitz!"

"He was stabilized," Simmons answered faintly.

"He needed you, we all needed you and you left without telling us why. I had to learn about it when I was pointing a rifle at your head! Do you have any idea what it did to me to see you on that boat? _God!_ I had to _shoot_ at you to maintain your cover!"

"Skye, I–" Simmons took a step toward her.

"I was so scared for you, what were you thinking? You can't even lie! What would have happened if Bobbi hadn't been there?" Simmons opened her mouth but Skye did not even let her say a word. "You didn't think about us."

"I did!" Simmons exclaimed. "I was thinking about you! I went there because I was the only one who could infiltrate their lab and gather enough Intel on HYDRA. I was thinking about protecting all of you against them."

Skye snorted. “You couldn’t handle what happened to Fitz, so you left. I understand, I really do,” Skye stated. “I know you say you don’t want anything to change but you can’t prevent things from changing. Fitz’s different, I’m different, and you need to accept that.”

“I know that!” Simmons exclaimed with force. “I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

Skye noticed that some tears had begun pooling in Simmons’ eyes and her shoulders dropped. Skye’s anger seemed to leave her at once.

“I’m sorry,” Simmons sobbed. She threw herself into Skye’s arms, knocking the wind out of her. Skye hugged the girl tightly as she cried. “I’m sorry,” she said against Skye’s neck. “After losing Ward for HYDRA, and everything that happened, I just couldn’t– I don’t know what would have happened if I had lost you too.”

“Hey, you’re not going to lose me,” Skye said quietly, running a soothing hand over Simmons’ hair.

Skye kept hugging Simmons until her tears ran out. Even then, Simmons did not move away, and Skye could feel her steady breathing against the skin of her neck. When Simmons finally moved away from her, Skye put both her hands on Simmons’ shoulder and smiled at her. She noticed her red eyes and flushed checks and her smile only got wider.

Then, as Skye dropped her hands, Simmons grabbed her shoulders, pulled Skye to her and kissed her square on the mouth. It took a moment for Skye to register what was happening but once she realized that yes, Jemma Simmons was actually kissing her in a supply closet, she responded eagerly. Skye put her arms around Simmons’ waist and drew her close.

Simmons finally pulled away just as Skye’s lungs began screaming for air. Skye’s heart was throbbing in her chest and she could feel heat rising to her cheeks. Simmons’ chest was raising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath. She did not wait long before launching herself at Skye again, pressing her against the shelves. Skye let out a huff. She could already see this happening again; there were lots and lots of supply closets in here. She moaned into the kiss. Simmons pressed herself against her and Skye’s back collided with one of the shelves. Several boxes fell down on the ground with a huge bang and Simmons froze.

“Maybe we should take this elsewhere. Coulson’ll kill us if we trash his base,” Skye noted and Simmons hide her reddening face into her neck.

Skye laughed.

There truly was no place like home.


End file.
